


Bewitched

by Siberianskys



Series: Trust Me [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Developing Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Past Abuse, Pre-Canon, Protective Phil Coulson, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Bewitched

This was all new to Clint. Before, he had just been a body to use, but Phil touched him like he mattered. When he'd hidden in Phil's bathroom, close to melting down, Phil had come to him offering comfort, touching him tenderly. No one had ever made him feel like that. For the first time in his life he wasn't expecting pain, humiliation and scars. When Phil offered his hand, Clint didn't hesitate; he accepted and allowed himself to be led across the bedroom to the bed. Clint didn't think he was capable of embarrassment at this point in his life, but when Phil started to pull off his t-shirt Clint felt his cheeks grow hot. Clint found himself dropping his gaze to his shoes since it was just too hard to meet Phil's eyes. 

"I know about your scars," Phil said. 

"Knowing about them and seeing them are two different things," Clint said. "They're ugly. You have no idea."

"Look at me, please," Phil said.

Clint took several deep breathes and forced his eyes up to meet Phil's. 

"There are pictures in your file," Phil said. 

"Shit," Clint said."And you still--"

"That's not going to change," Phil said. 

Clint chewed on his bottom lip as he thought over his decision; it was quick. He tugged off his t-shirt, tossed it on a nearby chair and turned his back to Phil. It was the only way to know for sure, he thought. What he didn't expect, in any of the scenarios that he had run through his head, was for Phil to trace his fingers along the nasty burn marks. "How can you still want me?" Clint asked.

"I so much more than want you," Phil said. 

"What do you want?" Clint asked, turning to face Phil. 

Phil smiled. "To start with, I want to peel you out of the rest of your clothes, take off mine, tuck you in and then have a cuddle before we fall asleep."

"You really don't just want to fuck me," Clint said. 

"Never just that," Phil said. "It might be old fashioned, but when you're ready--if that time ever comes, I want to make love to you."

"I think I'm on board with that," Clint said and smiled.


End file.
